1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to belt buckles. The invention relates particularly to an improved belt buckle of the type which is demountable from a belt strip.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is often desirable to provide a demountable belt buckle. The demountable belt buckle is particularly useful in the men's clothing retail field where it has been the practice to stock relatively large numbers of belt sizes in order to accomodate varied consumer requirements. Use of a demountable belt buckle permits substantially less inventory while satisfying the same consumer requirements. In this case, a belt strip of a single length is provided which can be cut to the purchaser's required length prior to mounting the buckle.
In addition to the various sizes for a particular type of belt buckle, the retailer is also required to stock belts having different belt buckle designs and configurations. This again increases the overall inventory required and is costly to the retailer.